Haunted Love
by Paper Things
Summary: Akatsuki are a group of paranormal investigators. Their jobs become more harder then ever when they meet a female spirit by the name of Haruno Sakura. This job becomes harder with Itachi falling in love with Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hiya everyone

**Author's Note:** Hiya everyone! I was watching a lot of paranormal stuff recently (e.g. Ghost Hunters, Most Haunted, A Haunting, etc.). Then I suddenly had this extremely creative idea! I'm not going to tell you, since you'll have to be reading it, out of curiosity or boredom I don't care!

_**CAUTIOUN: **_

Rated T: For swearing and blood

_**If you did not like this chapter please go on and flame me,  but I will ignore your remarks. **_

_**Criticism allowed**_

_**If you did not like the first chapter, than please do not leave multiple flames on the other future chapters. :**_

**Haunted Love – Chapter 1**

_**BlahBlahBlah**_

_Tap… Knock! Thewrump!_ Everyone gasped at the sudden noise in the darkness. It was pitch black, because the investigation was during the night. They were all inside an old abandoned construction site. The legend is still being retold as to today. The old construction site said to be haunted by an angry spirit whom used to work hard and put his soul into building it, though one day he lost his sanity from the exhaustion and dehydration. Suicide was all there was to it. He remained to this very night and still working. You could nearly hear the hammers and saws being used rapidly quickly. Sometimes a tool would be replaced.

"If you are here, can you give us a tap? Make any noise at all?" asked a quiet blue haired woman.

"…" the rest of the group remained silent. A long raven-haired man sat on an old wooden stool just as soon as two minutes has passed. His feminine-like eyes widened with shock as the stool started trembling. When Itachi tried moving (or fidgeting) it would stop then start once more.

"Don't move Itachi." Another man demanded. He wore something that looked like a mask of some sort. Some of his many scar stitches still shown on his arms (he wore a black T-shirt) under the faint moonlight.

The onyx eyed team member obeyed and sat still as stone as he let the trembling continue. A blue skinned cameraman immediately filmed the entire movements while his assistant, Hidan helped with the EVP (EVP stands for Electronic Voice Phenomena, in other words, the sounding). Itachi's eyes carefully started bleeding crimson red with black commas, he called it the Sharingan. He searched carefully around him, making sure not to move besides dilating his rare eyes… Soon, he found a man somewhat in his mid 50's shaking the chair legs franticly.

"I can see you." Itachi spoke, using his smooth deep voice. This scared the spirit much, and started quickly darting about the room until he found an exit.

A red haired man came out from the shadows, "Did you get his appearance?"

"Yes. He was in his mid 50's, a mix with gray and brown or yellow hair, wore small reading glasses, his clothing looks as if he just came out of a pigpen, wore blue overalls, has dark blue eyes, and has a small brown mole on the left side of his nose." With the appearance all written down by the hazel-eyed man (whom is the redhead), Itachi hopped off the cold stool and rubbed his left arm that was freezing as if his arm were kept inside a freezer for a week.

"I think we're done for tonight here group." A man with flaming orange hair and many piercings called out. "We'll head back to the base and see if there is any EVP or proof that this place is actually haunted."

A blonde haired man with sapphire blue eyes widened, "Are you kidding me?! Did you see what that maniac of a ghost did to Itachi?! Dude, his arm was nearly frozen to death, the chair could have shook him off and gave him a broken bone, and lastly, it could all be a scheme some bastards did!"

The only blue haired woman rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease Deidara, this is why we're getting evidence! Don't you want to get started on the sculpture of the man's face? Sasori seems to be nearly done drawing it." And so everyone gathered their items and technology, and headed off towards the large mansion fit for 10 people exactly.

_**Akatsuki Profile**_

_Group Name: Akatsuki_

_Members: 9 men, and a woman_

_Names & Information:_

_**Nagato:**__ The said to be leader of the group, he is most likely known as "Pein."_

_Appearance:____ Flaming red spiky hair and many piercings upon his face. _

_Job:__ Keep the group in order and manage the paperwork_

_Age:__ 18, skipped college/university_

_**Konan:**__ The leader's assistant, or partner_

_Appearance:__ has blue hair in a single bun with a white paper flower on the left side. _

_Job:__ organizes the finished paperwork from Nagato and drives_

_Age:__ 18, skipped college/university during mid-semester _

_**Zetsu:**__ The "spy" of the group_

_Appearance:__ grass green, messy, short hair; tattooed half of his skin black and the other half white; and has yellow gold eyes_

_Job:__ the first one to check out the area before letting the group know it is safe._

_Age:__ 21, skipped collge/university_

_**Tobi:**__ the "newbie"_

_Appearance:__ messy dark brown hair, wears an oversized hoodie that covers the face and shows only his left eye_

_Job:__ stays in the house to keep watch_

_Age:__ 14, still going to high school_

_**Kakuzu:**__ money-loving_

_Appearance:__ usually wearing a high collar hoodie that hides half of his face, and yellow and black eyes_

_Job:__ the Electronic Voice Phenomena expert_

_Age:__ 21, missed college/university because of stealing, freed after 5 years in jail_

_**Hidan:**__ the religious curser _

_Appearance:__ short white hair, glowing lavender eyes, and fairly tall_

_Job:__ a priest well trained for exorcisms and restoring peace and order into houses_

_Age:__ 20, thrown out of 4 colleges_

_**Deidara:**__ the "joker" of the group_

_Appearance:__ long blonde hair usually tied up, sapphire blue eyes, and might be usually seen grinning_

_Job:__ the "artist", he sculpts the face of a ghost, making it life-like (help with Sasori)_

_Age:__ 16, throw out of 1 high school for burning several students, continuing high school elsewhere_

_**Akasuna no Sasori:**__ the quiet and sarcastic one_

_Appearance:__ messy crimson red hair with hazel brown eyes, pretty short, and young looking_

_Job:__ the "artist", he gets a description of the appearance of a ghost and draws it, the drawing then goes to Deidara to sculpt _

_Age:__ 16, A's student, continuing high school and plan on going to a university_

_**Hoshigaki Kisame:**__ violent and short-tempered one_

_Appearance:__ grayish blue skin, and only pupils for eyes with dark blue hair, extremely tall _

_Job:__ cameraman_

_Age:__ 20, skipping college/university_

_**Uchiha Itachi:**__ abandoned Uchiha family_

_Appearance:__ long black hair usually tied low, onyx eyes that can change to red, has the "Sharingan" (eye ability to see the dead), and has birthmarks (smile lines on his face)_

_Job:__ contactor of the spiritual world_

_Age:__ 17, A+ student in high school, plans on going to university_

"Honey, are you sure that these people can remove this awful ghost moaning upon the halls?" A short black haired woman asked as she eyed the name, 'Uchiha Itachi' carefully. She saw that most of them were outlaws and thieves. "I mean, they don't seem so well educated to be handling this type of stuff."

"Shizune, calm down. I know a couple of them from middle school. Itachi is a fine educated man now, Sasori is on his way to university, and Deidara is always smiling and goofing around." A white haired man smiled sweetly at the woman called, 'Shizune.'

"Alright… But what about this Kisame person? And, this Kakuzu, it literally says he's when to jail for stealing Kakashi!" Shizune had worry in his voice. As she said this, she felt a cold presence linger near the paper she was holding. She knew that it was the ghost immediately because a cold shiver went down her spine. "P-Please g-g-go…" The ghost was more than aggressive and ran a cold icy hand from the top of the woman's head to the woman's shoulder, just to see her twitch and freeze with a horror-struck face.

Kakashi grabbed a hold of the shivering Shizune and swatted the air as if there were a mosquito flying near his Shizune, "Now, this is the only way. I've heard they solved many, many cases before. They are our only hope for now."

The black haired woman nodded and stood up to sleep after a long discussion about the ghostly presence in the house. It was also disrupting their child's sleep. "Naruto go to sleep. I promise you that the mean old ghost won't bother you." Shizune hugged the blonde haired 7 year old boy.

"C-Can I sleep with you…?" he was truly frightened. Kakashi nodded with a smile. Naruto's smile seemed to shine more and took off to brush his teeth with his mother, Shizune.

Kakashi sighed, 'It was Shizune's idea to adopt a kid… Well, I'm just glad that she's happy as well as Naruto.' The cold presence appeared once more just as Kakashi left the kitchen.

'Why am I so lonely…?' the spirit thought sorrowfully. 'But this… Uchiha person seems interesting.' She saw the lone paper still on the kitchen table and tried touching it, though her hand when through. This made her shed a single tear. 'What will it be like to feel and touch something again?'

Little did the ghost know, Kakashi saw everything with his single onyx eye. Sakura returned to the corner of the kitchen and cried silently.

**Next Morning With Akatsuki and Kakashi**

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei, you're getting a little old…" Deidara put his face in front of Kakashi's and narrowed his sapphire eyes. "I mean, you have white hair, and I think I see wrinkles! Man, oh man, I just have to make a sculpture of you! Ha!"

Kakashi's eye twitched in annoyance, "First of all, my hair was originally white, and second of all, wrinkles?! I'm only 31." After a long silence of awkwardness he coughed and said, "Anyways, yes I think our house is haunted."

Pein raised a pierced eyebrow, "Do you know how much we get that?" The white haired man already left to work. "Anyways, Kakuzu, set up those bugs (small things connected to walls/anything so you can record any sound), and Kisame, hide those cameras on corners or baskets. Zetsu and Itachi, search out the house. And, Itachi…"

"Yes?" Zetsu already left leaving Itachi alone.

"If you see him or her, get her description if you can and ask questions as well." Pein said just as Itachi left eagerly.

**With Itachi**

He decided to look up the attic. He noticed that the door was locked. 'Tch, what they don't know, doesn't hurt them.' With that thought, he kicked the door wide open. Inside he saw many old things. The items looked as if they were from England a long time ago. He saw three parasols with the faded colors of blue, red, and black. He also saw suits and dresses. "Zetsu, have you searched the attic already?" he talked through a walkie-talkie.

"Not yet, would you like for me to search there now?" came a deep voice from the other end.

"Yes, I'll search the child's room." With that he clicked it off and left the door open for Zetsu. The child's room wasn't very far. It was only at the end of the hall. As Itachi entered quietly, he noticed that it was a Monday, meaning school for Naruto.

"Who's there?" he muttered as he felt a slightly cold presence. Immediately, the door slammed shut. Just as he flickered his crimson red Sharingan on, he saw a woman. He saw the most beautiful woman right in front of him with pink hair and leaf green eyes. She wore one of those old sundresses with a white sun hat. He noticed dry blood on her clothing and on her face and skin. "I'm here to help… Are you able to talk?" he saw her float towards him, though he didn't back off. She looked at him with sad eyes, as she shook her head, 'no.'

"Alright… I'm going to ask you questions, yes is a single tap or knock on the wall, no is two." He saw the girl nod slowly. "Do remember your name?" _Tap!_ "Did you come from the Victorian era?" _Knock!_ He paused at the yes before continuing. "Did you used to live here?" _Tap! Knock!_ "Were those your dresses up on the attic?" _Tap!_ "Are you willing to follow me downstairs to see my other friends?" she didn't respond at the question, instead, shrugged her shoulder. "Can you write?" She nodded and floated towards a red inked pen. Itachi held out his notebook for her to write and so she did. Her writing was extremely elegant and readable that read:

'_I was murdered here.'_

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it :D Thanks much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow… I mean, 5 reviews

**Author's Note:** Wow… I mean, 5 reviews?! Don't get me wrong if I sound disappointed or anything, because I mean, WOW! :D I'm so happy! I was upset that my first story isn't really progressing, but I know that a lot of people read stories that have more chapters than reviews… I think.

_**Word**__** of the Chapter:**_

Rabies: acute deadly virus disease

**Haunted Love – Chapter 2**

_**Recap:**_

"_Alright… I'm going to ask you questions, yes is a single tap or knock on the wall, no is two." He saw the girl nod slowly. "Do remember your name?" Tap! "Did you come from the Victorian era?" Knock! He paused at the yes before continuing. "Did you used to live here?" Tap! Knock! "Were those your dresses up on the attic?" Tap! "Are you willing to follow me downstairs to see my other friends?" she didn't respond at the question, instead, shrugged her shoulder. "Can you write?" She nodded and floated towards a red inked pen. Itachi held out his notebook for her to write and so she did. Her writing was extremely elegant and readable that read:_

'_I was murdered here.'_

_**End Recap…**_

The owl hooted mysteriously for it was late at night. The sun was just beyond the mountains tip and the light of the night shone brightly out, the moon. The Akatsuki were still working on the case, setting up bugs and cameras everywhere hidden in the house, just so not the disturb the dead spirit, but also to not scare the child.

"Pink hair? Itachi, you have to be a bit more descriptive please." The redheaded man was frustrated. No one he ever knew had pink hair. It was ridiculous! It was absurd!

"The hair's pink shade was… somewhat of a light pastel pink… Like cherry blossoms." The last part he muttered slowly to himself. "Her eyes were leaf green, like pastel green again. Her head was kind of in a heart shape…" he was having difficulties describing her, considering everyone was staring at him as if he were crazy talking.

"Look, pink hair? That's more ridiculous than Konan's blue hair!" Deidara held his long blonde hair and pulled at it, showing his frustration. This caused Konan to slap him upside the head angrily.

"If you guys had the Sharingan, you guys would be able to see her." Itachi gave a silent sigh as he sat himself against a fairly large furry red couch. Suddenly, he had a bright idea, an idea so genius that not even Nara Shikamaru would be able to think of! Well, that was exaggeration.

Shizune could hear everything from the kitchen, "So? Is she harmless?"

"We're still not so sure. Kisame and Kakuzu have set up the cameras and bugs all hidden just so not to startle the ghost. From the way that Itachi describes her, this house is extremely old… Or, it could have just gotten rebuilt, but her spiritual energy still remains on the land itself. She's cooperative unlike the other ghosts we've met, I'm glad of that." Pein muttered the last part to himself.

"A Polaroid camera. I need a Polaroid camera, then you'll see her." Itachi declared as he stood up. "Her spiritual energy is strong enough to show her true form instead of small shades of light." Sasori quickly dove for his large crimson red bag set near the lamp. Ruffles of random items could be heard as the artist took out a Polaroid camera. (A/N: A Polaroid camera is when you take a picture, the picture immediately comes out. It doesn't need to be developed. Like the camera the woman used in the movie Shutter.)

Just as Itachi held the camera, he felt a cold presence enter the room. Immediately, the weasel flickered on his crimson red Sharingan and saw her standing at the doorway looking forlorn. He held the camera up and just as he was about to take the picture, she mouthed the words, 'Polaroid camera.'

_Click! Flash! Verrr…click…_ the picture now lay at the ground, getting ready to be picked up. Everyone was tensed to actually see a ghost on a picture. Itachi held the picture up, and just as he did so, Shizune let out an earsplitting, shocking scream, and covered her tearful eyes and turned away, only to be hugged by Kakashi. The Akatsuki gasped, excluding Itachi.

"W-What happened to her?!" Deidara managed to stutter out. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed together as he flipped the picture so he could get a nice good look, his eyes widened and saw a the same girl in the same dress. Though, this time, the dress was torn in many ways, and blood clung onto her skin and pink hair. A cut was shown on her right cheek, a long gash was shown on her revealed stomach, her left arm was at an odd angle, her right hand was entirely cut up, her legs were all bruised and cut neatly, and the most terrifying of all was… There was a large gaping hole of where her heart should have been.

He carefully flipped the picture over so no one could see it and laid it on the table. "I…She told me that she was murdered here. Not the house itself, but the land." He forced his shaking hands into his jacket's front pocket and took out the small notepad. The weasel flipped the pages until he found her neat cursive handwriting and carefully, but quickly tore the page and handed it to their leader.

Everyone crowded around the orange haired man and some let out an inaudible gasp. Itachi gave some more information, "She also said to me that the clothing and items up in the attic once belonged to her. Kakashi, Shizune, did you two know about the upstairs attic?"

Shizune was the first to speak, "Yes, but I didn't want to throw away such authentic dresses, so I kept them there." The Uchiha was about to speak until he felt a cold spot on his shoulder, as he turned around, onyx met pastel green. He could tell that she wanted to write something.

"I need a pencil or a pen." Zetsu quickly handed Itachi a pen that was soon floating in the air as Shizune gasped audibly. Sakura quickly wrote down something and soon the paper torn and floated in front of the frightened onyx haired girl.

"What does it say?" Konan encouraged the woman to read it.

"'Thank you for keeping my dresses, they mean so much to me. Signed, Haruno Sakura.'" Shizune managed to keep her voice steady. "C-C-Can you make yourself a little bit visible…? Just so I can see you?" Soon, everyone could see a fading female. She was definitely see-through, but mostly everyone could see her. To everyone's surprise, excluding Itachi, she wasn't covered in blood just like in the Polaroid picture.

"Well then, Mr. Hatake, do you think that you can handle a lonely spirit for one night?" The orange haired leader asked with a smirk.

Kakashi sighed, "You make me feel so old calling me a 'Mr.' Nagato."

"You make me feel formal calling me by my real name." Pein sighed. "We plan on coming back here tomorrow, Tuesday afternoon and staying until Wednesday afternoon. I want to see how she reacts to visitors staying over for the night."

"You won't need to give us rooms, we'll bring sleeping bags and just rest in the living room if you won't mind." Konan finished for him.

Kakashi smiled, showing his crinkling eyes, "Oh no worries at all. I would actually warn Kisame to eat dinner somewhere else… Tomorrow night is sushi and sashimi night!" At sound of the words 'fish' or anything related to it, Kisame seemed to turn purple. (A/N: You know, he's blue-skinned, and you mix the color red, makes purple.) A loud thud could be heard as everyone sweat dropped for he fainted unconsciously onto the ground (rather dramatically for the back of his right hand was laying on his forehead).

"Well, I just want to warn you all that this spirit—" a cold shiver passed through Kakuzu, making him feeling cold as the icy winter. "I mean… I just want to warn you all that this _lady—young lady_ knows what technology are. Itachi mentioned to me that she mouthed the words, 'Polaroid camera.' Have a good night and we'll see you here tomorrow." He soon left and was buckled into the car. Everyone sweat dropped. Kakuzu was always hasty to get home to guard his cash.

"If anything happens, please tell me." Pein gave a wave, as everyone was already loaded into the long black van. "Kakuzu, what's the rush? I mean, I know your eager to get home, but you've never been this eager."

"I just had a really bad feeling is all. A cold shiver passed me, as in icy cold like freezer cold, and it wasn't Sakura, she was standing near Shizune. Whatever it was, I just have a bad feeling… She wrote, 'I was murdered here,' but murdered by whom?" the money-loving man actually made sense for once.

"I'll ask her when we come back tomorrow." Pein buckled up on the passenger's seat as Konan drove out of the driveway.

**Inside the House**

Kakashi announced that he was going to be inside his office taking care of report cards and homework while Naruto was already fast asleep. This left Shizune alone with the female spirit, the onyx-eyed female admit that she wasn't as scared as before, but still nervous around Sakura.

"So… Can… Can I get you anything?" Shizune gave a forced smile. She made herself comfortable on the couch. Just as she sat down, the pen floated in the air and made it's way towards a piece of paper on the table in front of Shizune.

"_I really do appreciate you keeping my dresses here, I truly do. But tell me, why keep them if they were so extremely old and dusty? Sometimes I see come up there and just admire them." _ The female ghost wrote on the blank piece of paper.

Shizune felt more relaxed, "Oh, the dresses were very beautiful to me. I'm not saying this just to flatter you really, but the designs on them are so neat and elegant I took a couple of pictures of your dresses as well. If you don't mind me asking, which dress is your most favorite?"

The pen once again floated in the air and scribbled down neat cursive, _"Most of them are dark colors, but my most favorite is the black corset dress with the designs of a dragon and a phoenix on the sides. I once wore that dress to my first ball. But, out of all of dresses inside the attic, the crimson red one with gray lacing is actually the oldest passed down from my dear mother…" _

"I'm so sorry about your mother…" Shizune got up to get a cup of tea. "I really wish that I could serve you some tea, but unfortunately… Well…"

"_I understand what you mean." _Sakura stopped writing for a moment and continued. _"I must warn you to go to sleep by 3:00 in the morning. Actually, go to sleep now. It's near 2 in the morning."_

"But—" Shizune protested.

"_Respect your elders." _Sakura smirked.

Shizune chuckled, "Fine… I have work tomorrow anyways…" At this, Shizune left for the bathroom and later on gave a small wave at the standing ghost and headed to bed.

**Akatsuki Home**

Zetsu and Kakuzu managed to drag Kisame into the fish man's room and left him the floor (harsh). Everyone already left for their rooms leaving Itachi out in the living room. 'Haruno Sakura… Haruno Sakura… the name sounds so familiar, but yet so distant… I'll do some more research on this.' The Uchiha pondered nearly the entire night, thinking of what to do.

'I can go into the library right now and search it up… Though, I don't have the key, Sasori bought nearly over half of the books for the library so it was his right to keep the key. He's probably busy right now.' Itachi crossed out 'Library' mentally in his thoughts. 'There is another way…'

Itachi's eyes widened, 'Akatsuki haven't done this for such a long time, but I think it's possible. We've brought Deidara back, why not her? We can bring Haruno Sakura back to life once more!'

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it!  Please read and review, thanks much!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Woah, nearly 20 reviews

**Author's Note:** Woah, nearly 30 reviews?! I just can't thank you lovely readers enough! I've noticed that sometimes things go wrong when I post it and it annoys the Hell out of me. Like in chapter two how the word of the chapter thing is kind of off? Yeah… Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Haunted Love – Chapter****3**

_**Musical of the Chapter - **_**Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street**

_**Recap:**_

'_I can go into the library right now and search it up… Though, I don't have the key, Sasori bought nearly over half of the books for the library so it was his right to keep the key. He's probably busy right now.' Itachi crossed out 'Library' mentally in his thoughts. 'There is another way…'_

_Itachi's eyes widened, 'Akatsuki haven't done this for such a long time, but I think it's possible. We've brought Deidara back, why not her? We can bring Haruno Sakura back to life once more!'_

_**End Recap**_

"No." was a simple answer from the mushroom-headed leader. "I cannot bring her back to life. She is of no harm, or of danger. The only reason why we brought Deidara back to life was because we needed one of his skills desperately." Before Itachi could argue back, Pein beat him to it. "No, is no. If you find another useful skill that she has use of, then tell me. Itachi, she was murdered. I cannot just give people another chance. We don't have exact proof of that she was murdered. She might have lied to us. In fact, she might have murdered someone!"

With that, the weasel stormed out of Pein's office infuriated with anger and annoyance. Soon, he sighed as he thought that Pein's reasons were pretty much logical. Everyone was getting packed, bringing their sleeping bags and any other necessities into the large living room and stuffing it all into Konan's large vehicle. It was actually a mystery of how the blue haired woman could fit all the sleeping gear into the car.

Everyone sweat dropped as Deidara held his small key chain-sized stuffed bird in his pocket. Ever since they restored Deidara back to life, he was fascinated with many things and found that the key chain-sized toy animal was the one that brought him to where he was now. He had a past that he never wanted to talk about, and so everyone concluded it had something to do with the bird. Now years passed and everyone shrugged off Deidara's past off of their shoulders as to today Deidara did as well.

"Hurry up everyone, I told Shizune a specific time and we won't be arriving late." Pein sternly said. In the group, he was the most father-like figure. Though, he can occasionally become irresponsible if it weren't for the piles and piles of paperwork needed to be done, he would have been having a lot of fun by now.

Everyone obeyed without argument and hopped into their specific seat assigned. Konan was the driver, Pein sat in the passenger's seat, Itachi sat behind Pein, Sasori sat behind Konan, Deidara sat behind Sasori, Kakuzu sat behind Itachi, Zetsu sat behind Kakuzu, and Kisame sat behind Deidara. Lastly, Hidan had to be put at the very back seat because his cursing influence was extremely annoying. As everyone got in their seats, they all sweat dropped at the first time they got to choose their seats. Konan sighed and could remember the car being chaos, worse than Hell I'll tell you that!

_**Flashback**_

"_I call shotgun!" Deidara smirked as he opened the car's door to the passenger's seat. _

"_Oh Hell no! That's where I usually sit!" Pein was twitching furiously. They were acting like children as Konan described in her thoughts. _

_As soon as Pein won the argument, Sasori and Deidara sat next to each other and were arguing the entire time about art. _

"_Art should last forever!"_

"_Art should be short!" _

"_Forever!"_

"_Short!"_

"_FOREVER!!" _

"_SHORT!!"_

"_FOR—" the redhead was cut off by an irritated scream. _

"_JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FAGGOTS!" Hidan was pink in the cheeks and his glowing lavender eyes were literally full of annoyance. "Art this, art that! Art should just be sacrificed to Jashin-sama! Stupid fucking colors…" _

"_You're just making the situation worse Hidan." Zetsu pointed at the duo arguing towards the priest that art isn't all about colors and shades. _

"_I fucking know you giant plant-mime-yellow eyed-thing!" The white haired man was desperately trying to calm his nerves while Zetsu was muttering loudly to himself about a stupid priest, and something about not good enough to eat, too sour and bitter. _

"_WILL EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET FOR ONCE?! GOD HAVE MERCY ON ME!!" Everyone all shut up and no one blinked right after the angry driver held onto the wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned a deathly pale white. Everyone knew better than to anger a female, especially one with blue hair in a pinned up bun with a white paper flower by the name of Konan. _

_**End Flashback**_

Sasori shuddered at the faint, but still clear memory. Just as Sasori shuddered, everyone else did as well, even the 'almighty leader' Pein! Konan smirked at the silence. Ever since that day, everyone kept quiet whenever she drove the car. If she wasn't driving, take for instances Pein were driving then everyone would erupt into chaos once more. Fortunately, Pein wasn't allowed to drive because he failed all his driving tests.

"What is everyone shuddering at? We're here; get your stuff…" everyone still sat quietly and still. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR!!" With that loud remark, everyone scrambled out of the car and quickly got their things into the house without knocking first.

"Uh… Guys…?" Kakashi sweat dropped at everyone's hasty entrance that shocked Shizune. Out of the shock, she dropped her groceries onto the soft living room floor and sighed in frustration. 'I swear, they act like high schoolers…' she thought to herself as she picked up her fallen vegetables.

"Konan." Pein explained part of it.

"Rampage." Sasori passed Pein with a red sleeping bag in hand.

"Pissed off." Hidan was carrying a silvery white blanket.

"Avoid." Deidara ran.

"Obey." Zetsu carried nearly most of stuff.

"What are they telling you?" a blue haired second in command stepped in. As soon as she jumped in, everyone surrounding Kakashi gave a short scream of shock, and soon cowered inside the kitchen with Shizune making dinner.

Kakashi sweat dropped at their actions and answered, "Uh… It seems like your kind of the mother of a house huh?"

Konan smirked, "Yup, and damn proud of it!" Hatake sweat dropped and slowly backed away towards the couch. "Ah, yes I forgot to ask you. Did anything strange happen last night?"

Shizune walked out of the kitchen with a small smile, "Actually yes. She and I were conversing on this paper. Well, she used the paper. The strange thing is, she told me sleep by 3:00 AM. In the morning, I couldn't find her anywhere. Kakashi stayed up a bit late grading papers and he heard something strange up in the old guest room we never used… Though, it was late and he never got the chance to check what was up there. I went up there myself in the morning but… She wasn't there either."

Finally, Pein had enough courage to speak, "Itachi and I would volunteer to search the house once more." As if on cue, Itachi appeared with his Sharingan flickered on. Shizune gave a curt nod and they both headed up the stairs to the attic.

**Attic**

Just as before, all the dresses were hung and they never touched the dusty floor. Some of the floor had stains from who knew when! Itachi kept his usual poker face since he has witnessed these before, though Pein couldn't help but lightly touch one of the dusty dresses with shock and surprise. 'Wow… So, these were Sakura's dresses? They must be over centuries old…' Pein thought to himself.

"She's not up here… Let's check Naruto's room. I saw her there last time." With that he left with Pein right behind him towards the blonde haired boy's messy room. Because it was a school day, they won't expect him in the room.

"Sakura…?" As Pein said this, a cold shiver went down his spine. "Are you? Are you there?"

"_Oh, Sakura isn't here at all…"_ a faint yet loud voice could be heard clearly throughout the room. It seemed as if it were a faint echo bouncing off the walls. _"My name is Yamanaka Ino."_

Just as Pein and Itachi both turned around, they could see a see-through long blonde haired girl in a light blue and lavender dress. "Why can you talk and Sakura cannot?"

The blonde sneered, _"__**That**__ witch? Tch, I'm more powerful than her currently…" _'Could she be the murderer?' both Pein and Itachi thought.

"Were you the one who murdered Haruno Sakura?" It was Pein's turn to interrogate the female ghost.

"_No! Of course not…" _She acted innocent. _"In fact, I was once her best friend… Until the villagers found out about her being a witch. They accused her of witchcraft, so I got frightened of her. Sakura felt betrayed because I was scared of her, then I found out she was using me. So then, she suddenly killed me using witchcraft while the villagers were burning her at the wooden polls."_

The weasel didn't know why, but he suddenly felt betrayed that Sakura would lie to him. 'Ino's right, she is a witch.' He thought bitterly, but Pein thought otherwise. "I don't believe you. We took a Polaroid picture and look what we got. If she were burned, they would have showed otherwise. Tell me the truth, because he know how to torture even though you are see-through…"

The blue eyed girl glared at the orange haired man, _"Who are you one to talk to?!"_ Pein then suddenly flipped out the picture of Sakura. The Yamanaka gasped suddenly and covered her face with her see-through hands. She was obviously crying. _"I-I-I had to kill her! I had to! She was accused of witchcraft of the other villagers! Instead of cleansing her soul with fire, they decided she didn't deserve to be with God… You see cleansing the worst of souls will immediately kill them with pain so that they beg to God. Once they die, then they are sent to him by his side. But, the villagers thought Sakura was the worst of them all because they all thought that she was the who burned their crops, killed their sheep and cattle, and even thought she was responsible for recent suicides._

"_So, my mother and father were part of the village's most trusted. They made me kill her! I was going to set her free, but something else took over my mind. I was her best and only friend. I thought, 'How could she not tell me she was a witch? For her punishment is death!' and so I raised my knife… I-I-I m-made the c-cuts… I-I made the internal bleedings… I made the gashes and all the bruises… And, God have mercy on me, it made me feel good!" _With that remark said, she flung herself towards the shocked and flabbergasted men sending cold icy shivers down their spine.

Right after that horrible experience, the room seemed to drop degrees just as she reappeared before them, _"But you see, she deserved it. Sakura deserved all those cuts, all that blood loss, and all those bruises because we never knew she had a wicked heart."_ Her voice slowly softened, and just as she was going to disappear once again, she muttered something just so the two of them could hear. _"And the strange thing is… She still lived, though committed suicide by hanging the neck till death awaits her departure…" _With that, she disappeared from the room and the temperature seemed to rise to normal once again.

Itachi and Pein couldn't help but feel shocked. They got more information than needed because of one talking spirit who was the murderer of Haruno Sakura. "Pein! Itachi! Sakura is downstairs already!!" Sasori called out.

**Down Stairs in the Living Room**

"Sakura, we've met Yamanaka Ino already. She told us the truth… Is it true?" Pein asked as he furrowed his orange eyebrows.

And yet the cherry blossom refused to answer, she clenched her see-through fists. Everyone grew surprised at the sudden name and information, though they all grew more surprised to see Sakura sit herself down on the couch next to Itachi. The weasel immediately felt his left side go cold and turned his head to see Sakura. For once, he didn't know what to think, but knew what to do. He slowly and unnoticeably moved his fingers towards her clenched see-through ones. Even though he couldn't feel it, he could sense she was there next to him.

As soon as Sakura felt something warm on her fingers, she knew it was Itachi, and for that she nodded answering Pein's question.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hm, well I'm all right with the amount of reviews (greedy for reviews, aren't I

**Author's Note: **Hm, well I'm all right with the amount of reviews (greedy for reviews, aren't I?). I mean I can't be complaining! XD Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Haunted Love!

Haunted Love – Chapter 4

_**Recap:**_

_And yet the cherry blossom refused to answer, she clenched her see-through fists. Everyone grew surprised at the sudden name and information, though they all grew more surprised to see Sakura sit herself down on the couch next to Itachi. The weasel immediately felt his left side go cold and turned his head to see Sakura. For once, he didn't know what to think, but knew what to do. He slowly and unnoticeably moved his fingers towards her clenched see-through ones. Even though he couldn't feel it, he could sense she was there next to him._

_As soon as Sakura felt something warm on her fingers, she knew it was Itachi, and for that she nodded answering Pein's question._

_**End Recap**_

It was now agreed. Sakura would finally be able to breath air once more. They decided to start the ceremony during the day and keep on investigating. Everyone knew that all their answers would be arriving at 3:00 in the morning. You see Pein had this special eye—he called the Rinnegan—and by birth, he could bring back the dead. All the way back in the medieval times, his great, great, great, great, great, great, (many "great's" later…) grandfather had once used the Rinnegan to bring back the dead. Though, he was accused as a warlock and was burned alive. Generations later, Pein is the wielder of the Rinnegan and kept it a secret between himself, the group, Kakashi, and Shizune.

"Dinner!" Shizune called out from the kitchen. Everyone gathered inside to see many seafood products and everyone's mouths watered from hungry, some mentally. Kisame nearly puked on the floor, which would have spoiled every else's appetite. Luckily, he brought his own bento and ate quietly in the living room with Sakura staring at him curiously.

"What? What do you want?" he got annoyed. The soon-to-be human girl made an annoyed face. Kisame looked down at his own dinner to see nothing but rice and noodles. "I know, it's so simple. But, I can't stand fish." This time, Sakura formed a new façade, which completely said, 'But you are one!' "Oi, shut it! I just so happen to own two beta fish named Kis and Ame."

Sakura started laughing silently to herself just as she disappeared. Kisame got extremely angry with this and started eating quicker. 'Stupid ghost witch.' He narrowed his pupil eyes.

**Midnight (12:00)**

"Hai, I've set up the cameras in the hallway just as commanded." Kisame nodded.

"Bugs set up (if you watch Death Note, you know what I'm talking about. It's those records that record sound) in the hallway and every other room." Kakuzu stuffed his hands in his pockets. (Surprisingly, they're empty!)

"Sleeping bags in living room." Sasori calmly said.

"Finished brushing teeth!" Deidara smiled showing his pearly whites.

"Done with dishes." Konan grumbled. She absolutely detested washing dishes, especially drying.

"Checked all rooms. Cleared of beings besides the sleeping Naruto." Zetsu whispered softly.

"Hung up one of my extra rosaries in the hallway." Hidan smirked.

"No sign of Haruno." Itachi finally addressed.

"Good. Ignore any strange noise, the EVP will pick it up, do not get out of your sleeping bags for whatever reasons (not even the bathroom), and finally do not, absolutely, do _not_ pull pranks on each other." Pein made a stern voice at the last rule. They all sweat dropped when Deidara and Hidan decided to pull a classical prank on Itachi by hanging a fake—but realistic—spider only inches away from his face. The spider also had an alarm that started cackling. In the end, Itachi was definitely not scared. In fact, he down right pissed.

"Hai!" everyone responded with a curt 'yes' in Japanese.

"Great… Lights out!" right at his signal, all the lights were out and everyone fell right to sleep. It wasn't completely dark, there was the moonlight shining down from through the window. The moon's rays were pointed at Itachi's face as he lies down and felt the rustling of the sleeping bag.

The hours passed and Itachi could already hear the loud snores of both Kisame and Deidara. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any sleep. The fact of Sakura being a witch partially scared him, the other part of him felt great respect and admiration towards the pink haired girl. 'It looks like insomniac hit me…' he sighed inwardly. It wasn't the loud snoring, the wind rattling the windows, the creaking on the floor that bothered him… It was the fact that the sound of a knife stabbing something rapidly that bothered and scared him.

'How can the others be in such a deep sleep with this racket going on?' he was utterly shocked. It seemed as if the noise grew louder and louder. He glanced at Sasori. Seeing he was in a light slumber he should have woken up by now! It was strange. The noise seemed to be directed towards him only.

"_Good. Ignore any strange noise, the EVP will pick it up, do not get out of your sleeping bags for whatever reasons…" _Itachi remembered his leader's words very clearly in his thoughts. 'Should I…?' the stabbing of flesh grew. 'The EVP will pick it up…' he thought safely. 'But… Sasori couldn't hear, and no one else but me…' with a sigh, he quietly slipped out of his warm and comfortable sleeping back as his warm feet made contact with the cold surface of the floor.

As he quietly approached the stairs he felt the ground slightly vibrate, though continued on. Just he reached the top there was a long hallway to the left, the source of the sound. He quietly activated his Sharingan to take see what other spirits and ghouls could see, and what regular humans cannot. It partially shocked him to see blood spread all over the ground.

Deciding to get a closer look, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"_I can't believe you never told me you participating in witchcraft! Better yet, necromancy!" _a girl with long blonde hair swayed as the thundering background took place. A bloody pink haired girl lay dying from blood loss on the ground. He seemed to be frightened and froze at the spot as he saw Ino repeated stabbing one area… Sakura's heart. _"Tch, why should I be stabbing there? You witches and warlocks have __**no**__ heart!"_ with that, Ino raised her knife up high and plunged it down at where Sakura's forehead was. Itachi must have seen enough for he ran towards them, making all the noise as he could to startle her and prevent Sakura's pain to worsen. As he lunged at Ino his eyes widened in shock of how he went through her and felt no coldness, most importantly, of how his Sharingan deactivated by itself and now a flashlight was pointed Itachi.

"Itachi!" the voice had a worried tone though you could obviously hear the sharp anger. "What are you doing?! Did I not explain the rules clear enough to you?" Pein's voice bounced from wall to wall, nearly causing an echo. "Come back to sleep and tell me what caused you to break one of my rules… It must have been this important for you to stay awake all night…" The orange haired leader gave a helping hand to Itachi as he pulled him up.

Just as Itachi got back into his sleeping bag, he couldn't help but reflect on what had actually happened… _'"Better yet, necromancy!"'_ he heard the voice in his thoughts once more before heading off to a light slumber, 'Necromancy…' he thought just as his world became black with darkness swirling into his dreamland.

**Morning – 8:43 AM**

The Uchiha grumbled as he heard small whispers surrounding him. This didn't stop him from getting some more sleep time as he grabbed his dark purple pillow and swung at one of the loudest whispers he heard.

"GACK!" Bingo. He aimed it right at Kisame's big blue mouth. Just as Kisame was gagging on the pillow, everyone else around him started roaring with laughter.

This bothered him even more, "Will you please shut up." It was more of a demand than question. If it was a question, that he'd make it sound rhetorical! He sighed and the laughter went on as Kisame started turning an extremely dark purple as he tried getting it out. Seeing there was no possible way of getting more sleep, he rubbed his onyx eyes and started rolling up his sleeping bag, and finally reached out to grab the saliva covered pillow from Kisame's mouth. Though immediately stopped and said, "On second thought… You can keep it." Leaving Kisame to keep on gagging on the pillow.

**Author's Note:** So very sorry for the long update! Oh, I also recommend my fellow horror-fans, to see the movie Mirrors. IT'S AWESOME! XD Ahem, anyways I have a bit of a bad cough now and it's really bothering me, don't really expect another chapter coming up until probably… next week? Yeah, maybe cuz I'm actually working on two stories at once… So, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading and/or reviewing as well!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: -sighs- Barely anyone is reviewing my L tribute

**Author's Note:** -sighs- Barely anyone is reviewing my L tribute! Oh well, I just felt like I MUST make L a tribute . Anyways, thank you for the lovely reviews! I'm actually disappointed for my other story. Only 29?! Sheesh .

_**Haunted**_ _**Love**_

**Chapter 5**

_**Recap:**_

"_GACK!" Bingo. He aimed it right at Kisame's big blue mouth. Just as Kisame was gagging on the pillow, everyone else around him started roaring with laughter._

_This bothered him even more, "Will you please shut up." It was more of a demand than question. If it was a question, that he'd make it sound rhetorical! He sighed and the laughter went on as Kisame started turning an extremely dark purple as he tried getting it out. Seeing there was no possible way of getting more sleep, he rubbed his onyx eyes and started rolling up his sleeping bag, and finally reached out to grab the saliva covered pillow from Kisame's mouth. Though immediately stopped and said, "On second thought… You can keep it." Leaving Kisame to keep on gagging on the pillow._

_**End Recap…**_

Breakfast was quick, that was because they didn't eat breakfast. Instead, they got into one of the guestrooms too start working on the information they collected that other night Itachi was awake. Unfortunately, the guestroom could only fit half of the Akatsuki. Pein selected Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, and Konan to leave the room while the rest of the members helped him see what was going on last night. Kakuzu yawned tiredly as he volunteered to leave the room as well. So far, finding any information about Sakura wasn't so easy as they thought it would be. Pein narrowed his ringed eyes at the screen of his laptop hooked up to the camera by the hall.

"Itachi… Come here, I think I see something." Pein gestured Itachi to come as Sasori, and Deidara decided to see as well. "During 2:45 in the morning, something was definitely going on… They had a nightlight on in the hall, and it suddenly just popped." He put the video in slow motion. "See when the light bulb pops, you can see a faded light on top of a faded shadow in the middle of the hall." He pointed it out.

"I think the light part was Yamanaka's and the dark was Sakura's." Itachi exclaimed. "I saw with my Sharingan what happened up there. Ino was murdering Sakura with a chef's knife… Sakura also didn't mention she was a necromancer."

Pein blinked several times, "She's a necromancer…? That's interesting…"

Sasori's eyes suddenly widened as he threw the headphones off of his head immediately and stared at it with a twinge of fright, though mostly frustration. Itachi stared at the headphones before putting them on as Deidara replayed the EVP…

"_Your eyes see into my soul  
Stabbing every corner in my heart  
Rip me open from the inside  
Until everything falls apart  
For all the pain you bring  
You might as well murder me__"_

You can walk right by  
While I suffocate in sorrow  
Drown me in emptiness  
Until I pray for tomorrow  
I can't stand anymore misery  
So go ahead and murder me

You consume my feelings  
It's driving me crazy  
Pull at every little piece  
Until I lose my sanity  
Absorbed in my self pity  
So slowly you murder me

You cause me so much pain  
Bringing me to tears  
The hurt just won't go away  
Until it's everything I fear  
I can't seem to leave  
So I let you murder me

Drive a knife into my heart  
You are everything I hate  
Put me under your spell  
Until I can't escape  
It would hurt much less you see  
If you would just murder me

Itachi shivered with fright and fear. The voice was so spoken with such clarity that it seemed impossible for a spirit or ghost to do unless it had incredible power. This voice was no doubt Sakura's voice. After listening to the little 'poem' she sang, he saw the dark and white starting to move around, as if right on cue Ino started murdering her. Pein raised an orange eyebrow, "Well? What do you hear?"

"A… poem… It was Sakura's voice no doubt. She sang a poem about murder, death, sorrow, or something like that… Then, Ino started killing her." Itachi answered.

Sasori concluded, "Probably Sakura overheard her death sentence and waited for Ino to kill her. She thought that they would never be friends if Sakura told her she was a necromancer or a witch in the beginning. So, Sakura waited to see if Ino was as good of a friend as she expected, but unfortunately not."

The mushroom-headed male nodded in agreement, "That does make a lot of sense… Where is Sakura right now?"

The blond haired artist blinked his blue eye (since one is covered), "I can find her with my scope." He pointed an index finger at his covered scope. Pein nodded in approval as he left the room to search the entire house.

The halls were eerily quiet with not even the window shutters clattering back and forth from the wind. Deidara's newest gadget was a small scope he used to adjust just one of his sky blue eyes to see the abnormal. Just as he was about to take a step forward in the empty halls, a wave of icy cold anger and depression hit him. The feeling was so strangely real that he didn't know what to do. Deidara felt like murdering someone, though felt an extreme anguish that washed the tormenting angry feeling away, though it kept resurfacing.

His emotions suddenly stopped just right after he saw a limping crimson red haired girl in a black and white dress. Almost immediately, he recognized it was Sakura! Her pink hair was literally all caked with dried blood, and as she lifted her face, he could see part of her skeleton face as fell backwards and bit back a scream of terror. The once polite, innocent little pink haired girl now seemed dangerous as if lost from an asylum. Half of her face was skin and flesh for the other half was violently ripped off from her only best friend. Her teary eye was red and swollen, and as for the other half didn't have an eye. The thing that scared him was her skeletal bone were a dark purple. It wasn't a normal white. It was purple!

"Sakura!" Deidara quickly shouted out her name, hoping that she'll become the normal spirit again instead of this horrid image. Fortunately for him, Sakura did snap out of her little spell and her normally pale skin returned back to normal, her black and white dress was replaced with a black one and her eyes were wide with happiness that she did not have to continue on of her old memories.

"Sakura… Don't… I… Follow me, today is the day we might be able to prevent your death now that we have _two_ witnesses, Itachi and me." As the blonde haired artist gave a the great news, Sakura gave a bigger smile and disappeared. Deidara sighed after the terrifying event and knew that she would reappear inside the basement Itachi, Pein, and Zetsu were in currently.

**The Basement**

After going through the instructions of what to do again, they were all heading down into the basement where Sakura's bones hid lying deep underneath the dirt. 'At last… I'll be alive once more!' her thoughts grew happier ever step they took towards the spot her corpse lie underneath.

"Right there. I can sense it… Zetsu, start digging." Pein ordered as his Rinnegan flickered on staring at the floor of where her bones lie rotting. The green haired man grabbed a shovel and immediately set to work. The other men were upstairs with Kakashi and Shizune waiting for any news.

Hours passed, as Sakura grew impatient, and Pein's curiosity grew more. As the sun rose higher and it became noon, Zetsu panted. Finally, a small crack was heard as the rest of the thin layer of earth crumbled and finally revealed Sakura's decaying body.

"Pein! Sakura! I've found it at last…" Everyone hastily stared down at the body. Sakura gave a disgusted look as she started jumping down in the deep pit and onto the body. An ominous glow appeared just as she closed her apple green eyes and slowly laid herself into the corpse.

Pein shield his Rinnegan eyes as Zetsu turned away. "Sakura?" Pein called out in a soft whisper as he dared look down into the now dark and damp pit. "Are you… alive…?"

He expected a simple yes or silence, though a skeletal hand unexpectedly grabbed Pein's black vans and quickly, the figure pulled itself up. Zetsu's golden eyes widened in fright and, Pein backed away quickly. Soon, the crimson dead hair became a silky cherry blossom pink, the bones were quickly covered up by her regenerating skin, and as she looked up with a small smile plastered on her face she said, "Yes."

**Author's Note:** Okay, 7th grade isn't so bad… I admit it's a lot of homework so I didn't have a lot of time! Sorry it's so short!


	6. Chapter 6 Now with BLOOPERS!

**Author's Note:** Since I haven't been updating, I'm making this super duper long! :D

Haunted LoveChapter 6

_**Recap:**_

_Pein shield his Rinnegan eyes as Zetsu turned away. "Sakura?" Pein called out in a soft whisper as he dared look down into the now dark and damp pit. "Are you… alive…?"_

_He expected a simple yes or silence, though a skeletal hand unexpectedly grabbed Pein's black vans and quickly, the figure pulled itself up. Zetsu's golden eyes widened in fright and, Pein backed away quickly. Soon, the crimson dead hair became a silky cherry blossom pink, the bones were quickly covered up by her regenerating skin, and as she looked up with a small smile plastered on her face she said, "Yes."_

_**End Recap**_

"Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan… Saku—" The blonde bomb artist was interrupted by weeds pulled from the Hatake's yard, and thrown into his face. "ACK!"

Sakura smirked, "Yes Deidara-_kun_?" she twitched annoyingly. 'Kami-sama, who knew he was so annoying?' she let out a sigh from her thoughts. 'Itachi and Kisame were right when they warned me, but no, I just had to disagree just because he was _innocent-looking_.'

Shizune laughed nervously, "Thank you…?"

Sakura smiled, "Your welcome."

Pein shook his head in disapproval as the others laughed at Deidara choking on a weed. "Sakura-san, you mustn't use your powers, it will seem… unusual in this time period." At this time, the long blonde haired boy was chugging down his third bottle of water. Pein muffled a chuckle, "T-Though I have to admit that it was… hi-hilarious." Sakura smiled victoriously.

"I cross my heart, and hope to die that I will not use my powers from this point onward without your permission." She repeated that quote once more to make Pein feel more reassured.

He shivered, "Okay, you can stop… You still creep me out when you say, 'I cross my heart and hope to die'… Well, get in the van everyone."

After everyone sat in their usual spot, Konan decided that Sakura should sit up front. The flaming haired leader groaned as if a spoiled child wanting his favorite candy, "But Konan! I don't want to sit with Hidan!"

The blue haired girl twitched in annoyance and pointed at the backseat, "SPOT!" Pein quickly scurried in next to an annoyed looking Hidan. Sakura stared in amusement at how easily they obeyed.

As the car pulled out of the driveway, little Naruto's bare feet ran towards the car across the dewy grass, "Miss Ghost-person-chan! Promise me you'll visit! It's been very fun with you playing blocks with me every night." Sakura smiled from the passenger's seat and nodded.

The entire drive had been full of silence, while nearly everyone stared at Sakura's half-opened green eyes staring out the window. 'This place has changed so much…' she thought half-heartedly to herself. As they passed a beautiful looking park, she gave a smile at a statue that still remained there from the Victorian era. 'The only things that hasn't changed are the blue skies, the fluffy clouds that sleep upon the skies, and that statue that was once polished, but now is rusting.' She thought happily to herself.

"Ano, Sakura-san?" Sasori poked her now warm arm. "I don't think you should wear that dress."

She looked at everyone else's clothing, and looked down upon hers, "Damn it." She pouted and sighed. "Um… I'm going to have—"

Konan smiled at Sakura without letting her eyes off the road, "Already taken care of. While we were planning for the next investigation, I got you plenty of clothes."

Sakura protested, "But—"

"I know your size from the dresses up in the attic."

"What about educa—"

"Hidan convinced the principle to enroll you to our high school, but about the new technology…?" Konan's eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "I mean, there is so much you don't know."

Sakura blushed a deep red, "U-uh… There's a sol-solution for tha-t…"

Konan's dark blue eyes brightened somewhat, "Wonderful! What is it?"

Sakura coughed, "Kissing someone."

Everyone's face paled at the response. The entire drive was silent, although all of their thoughts were rampaging with questions.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid me!' Sakura beat herself up inwardly.

'Man, I feel sorry for her.' Konan shook her head. 'But, whoever she chooses will be interesting! I feel like becoming a matchmaker…'

'……… I don't know what to think…' Sasori twitched in embarrassment.

'Should I volunteer?' the weasel frowned, but his cheeks were tinted with a pale pink 'No, she'd probable think I like her! But, I kind of d—Snap out of it!' he continued ranting inwardly.

'Hell no! She stuffed my mouth WITH WEEDS!!!' Deidara stuck his tongue out in disgust. 'I think I can still taste dirt, and fertilizer…'

'A hundred, hundred ten, hundred twenty, hundred thirty…' Kakuzu ignored her and continued counting his precious money.

Zetsu started ranting with his multi-personality, 'Maybe I should volunteer so she wouldn't be so pressured by choosing.' **His dark side took over his thoughts with a smirk, 'Yes, maybe, maybe we can eat her right after that! I want the arms.'** Zetsu shook his head, 'That's not nice, and besides, she's a new member, Pein will surely destroy us.' **'Screw that mushroom-headed jerk! WE'RE TAKING OVER NOW!' **Zetsu frowned, 'Will you please shut up?'

Hidan smirked, 'She death, so do I. There, we make a perfect match.' A few minutes later, he finally realized, 'Wait a minute, she's the one who brings the dead back to life! Jashin-sama damn her to fucking Hell!' he pouted.

Pein was the only one who looked at everyone's faces, 'These guys are like an open book.' He chuckled evilly to himself.

…

Just as soon as they arrived towards their base, and only home, something caused them to quiver in fear once they entered the house. Itachi flickered on his blood red Sharingan, while Zetsu started searching everywhere throughout the base.

"Everyone, take precaution, and stay in this living room. Zetsu, and Itachi, take these walky-talkies so you can communicate with me when necessary." Pein immediately threw them two miniature gray walky-talkies. They both gave a curt nod, and immediately disappeared. "Kakuzu, go with them, and detect which room is setting off this… aura." He threw the stitched up man an EMF detector that was used for searching electromagnetic waves that were said ghosts or spirits give off. "If necessary, use EVP, and provoke the spirit." Soon, Kakuzu disappeared.

Every all gathered around the rather large living room in a big circle, with their blankets all draped across their shoulders, and near the warm hot fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. "Pein-san, who do you think it could be? It's been a decade since that exorcism Hidan performed to lure that demon away."

Pein shivered and wrapped his dark orange blanket around himself tighter, "No, this aura is more… upsetting. This is just an ordinary spirit wandering around, and has no place to go. At least that's what I'm hoping."

Sakura let out a silent yawn and her green eyes became droopy, "I'm so tired…"

Sasori stared at her strangely, "But, you slept for ten hours last night, we even gave you an additional thirty minutes."

She explained, trying to hold back another tiresome yawn, "Usually the spell is a lot of work, and it's actually a miracle I came out of that hole awake. I might've come out in a coma for who knows how long."

Hidan rolled his eyes and sneered, "Yeah well, just make sure you don't go into a coma, because I think you've still got that death smell."

Deidara wrinkled his nose, "No, it's just dirt… lots of dirt, and mud."

The Jashinist grumbled, "Who asked you bird-brain?"

The artist yelled, "HEY! You, you—you sadistic jerk!" Everyone sweat-dropped at Deidara's pathetic attempt of a comeback.

Hidan smirked, "Thank you. I will pray for Jashin to murder you painfully someday."

Deidara gave a single-eyed glare, "Ooooh!" He sneered, "You're just _soooo_ hot-headed! It's no wonder your hair is white!"

Hidan growled, "Unlike you, I'm immortal! I was born in exactly 1778, and still young, HA!"

Deidara smirked, "I was born in 1776… until I…" He shook his head in sorrow.

Sakura frowned at Hidan, and faced Deidara, "Hey, it'll be all right. You've got us right?" she smiled, and whispered in his ear, "I know an old fashioned prank that no one even does right anymore." This made Deidara sniffle, and laugh a little with a small nod.

Everyone smiled and piled up their empty chocolate stained cups in the middle of the circle, until the walky-talky started speaking with Itachi's voice, _"Pein! Kakuzu is locked inside the guest room with the spirit! He's—"_ Just then, Itachi's voice was cut off from Kakuzu's screams, and banging against the mahogany door. _"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!"_

Sakura immediately disappeared, startling everyone until Pein spoke, "Don't just sit here! It takes more than death to make Kakuzu scream like that, whatever is in there, we've underestimated. _He could be dead right now!"_ Just as soon as everyone sprinted off their seats, they all ran upstairs with great speed too finally meet Itachi's terror stricken eyes, though his face seemed emotionless, everyone could tell he was fearful of what was inside. "Where is Sakura?"

Itachi shook his head, "She disappeared inside the room, it's sealed shut, and I've even tried using a crowbar."

…

The room was icy cold, and she could see Kakuzu's wide black and green eyes in pure terror; frozen in one spot, and stared right across from him, was a faded image of a small boy that was dripping wet. Sakura could faintly hear the banging from the door, but she knew the boy was blocking the sounds, and the only sound that could be heard was the eerie dripping noises from the boy. He wore an old sailor's suit, and only half of his face could be seen.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked calmly as she chose to sit down on a plushy chair.

The boy's light blue face turned, and just as he turned, Kakuzu shivered some more, "Mamoru…" his voice was extremely light as if he were a feather whispering like the wind.

Sakura's eyes widened just as soon as he turned his small head… His entire eye was cut out, and you could see through his head, "Mamoru, why are you here?"

His sad little eyes brought sorrow to her own, "I have no where to go… I can't find oto-san, okaa-san… Every house I go to, everyone screams, and points at me."

Sakura gulped, "Mamoru… That is because you are dead."

The aura in the room becomes more thicker with anger, "That is what everyone tells me, but I don't believe them! Oto-san, and Okaa-san must be just joking around, but I can't find them."

She shook her head, "Try to remember your death." She stood up, and immediately appeared in front of the eerie boy, and placed her index and middle together onto his slimy wet forehead, and searched into his past.

_**Flashback**_

_A little boy wearing a sailor suit ran across the large ship with his paper airplane in one hand happily. His messy short blonde hair moved with the wind, and his brilliant blue eyes put the ocean, and the skies to shame. As Sakura smiled at the free spirited boy she frowned when she heard mischievous whispering upon a certain room labeled Suite #203. Once she entered, she started listening closely. _

"_Mamoru must die. We __**will**__ get that fortune of his. It's so unfortunate that his parents could not make it America with him…" a long black haired girl about ten years older than Mamoru smirked evilly. _

_A man sighed, "His parents are extremely wealthy, yes but his have died, and left him all the fortune. The judge decides that it is much safer in America with the fortune, and Mamoru doesn't know they died. He thinks they are waiting for him at the port." His dark brown hair was combed back, and he wore round thin glasses, and neat tux. "At least give him some remorse Kohana."_

_The woman named Kohana growled, "He is _my _little brother, and yet Okaa-san, and Oto-san gives him the money, why not me? Why not Kohana…? Once that brat is dead, we'll be filthy rich Zaza!" _

_Zaza, the man shook his head, "Very well…"_

…

"_Mamoru-niichan!" a phony smile appeared on Kohana's pale white face. As soon as Mamoru ran towards her with a joyful smile, a golden telescope appeared in Kohana's hand. "This is a telescope. I know how much you love the sky, so you can see from far away in this, just look through this."_

_Mamoru looked through, and gasped in amazement, "Su goi! I love you nee-san!"_

_Amongst the shadows was Zaza, feeling guilty as ever, though Kohana lead Mamoru up to the highest point of the ship. As they passed Zaza, Kohana whispered, "One minutes after we reach the top, make a sharp turn." _

_Mamoru laughed, "It's so cool nee-chan!" Just as soon as he took out his telescope and looked through, the ship made a sharp turn, and just as Mamoru sled towards his older sister, Kohana laughed evilly and pushed him off the railing. The air pressure pushed the telescope through into his eye, and soon, fell into the ocean, as the ocean became a bloody red._

_**End Flashback**_

Mamoru's single eye widened with sadness, "Leave me…" he cried as the room grew colder.

The door unlocked, and Kakuzu immediately shuffled out, though Sakura stayed inside, "Mamoru, what is keeping you here?"

He looked up slightly, "Kohana is inside this house."

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:** There you go! And, because I feel really bad, I'm starting Bloopers!

**-Bloopers!-**

**Sakura:** "The only things that hasn't changed are the blue skies, the fluffy clouds that sleep upon the skies, and that statue—"

**Random Bird:** *does it's business*

**Karasu (me):** CUT! Okay, Deidara, keep your chickens INSIDE the pen!

**Deidara:** . THERE NOT CHICKENS!

**Action! Take #2**

**Sakura:** The only things that hasn't changed are the blue skies, the fluffy clouds that sleep upon the skies, and that statue— Okay I'm sorry… I can't stop staring at that bird poop stain.

**Karasu:** *slaps forehead* How many times are we supposed to do this scene? Deidara, clean that up.

**Deidara:** No!

**Action!**

**Zetsu:** **'** Zetsu shook his head, 'That's not nice, and besides, she's a new member, Pein will surely destroy us.' **'Screw that mushroom-headed jerk! WE'RE TAKING OVER NOW!' **Zetsu frowned, 'Will you please shut up?' **'No, why don't you!'** 'Isn't that a childish thing to say?' **'Yeah well… It takes one to know one!'** 'That doesn't even make any sense! Now you're just confusing me!!!'

**Pein:** *sigh* Karasu-san, Zetsu is debating with himself again.

**Karasu:** Just dump water on him, and don't forget to trim the weeds off, that happens when you dump water on him… *reading script*

**Action!**

**Narrator:** _As soon as Mamoru ran towards her with a joyful smile, a golden telescope appeared in Kohana's hand—_

**Kohana:** Woah, how did I do that?!

**Karasu:** How am I supposed to know? You're the one who's playing this character!

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** OMGEEEE!!!! Lol! Anyways… I guess I kind of got tired of writing about Naruto a bit since I started a new series that's awesomely awesome! It's called D. Gray-Man! Those of you who are Bleach-fanatics (such as me), I highly recommend D. Gray-Man! Haha, anyways… I kind lost inspiration for a while, so I read some of the reviews, and it encouraged me to write this chapter! Oh yeah, I've come back with NEW grammar-knowledge (not really spelling cuz I rock at that =]) so, if anything, even if it's teeny tiny, tell me!!!! By… *drum rolls* REVIEW! XD

**_Haunted Love_**

**Chapter 7**

_**Recap:**_

_Amongst the shadows was Zaza, feeling guilty as ever, though Kohana lead Mamoru up to the highest point of the ship. As they passed Zaza, Kohana whispered, "One minutes after we reach the top, make a sharp turn." _

_Mamoru laughed, "It's so cool nee-chan!" Just as soon as he took out his telescope and looked through, the ship made a sharp turn, and just as Mamoru sled towards his older sister, Kohana laughed evilly and pushed him off the railing. The air pressure pushed the telescope through into his eye, and soon, fell into the ocean, as the ocean became a bloody red._

_**End Flashback**_

_Mamoru's single eye widened with sadness, "Leave me…" he cried as the room grew colder._

_The door unlocked, and Kakuzu immediately shuffled out, though Sakura stayed inside, "Mamoru, what is keeping you here?"_

_He looked up slightly, "Kohana is inside this house."_

_**End Recap**_

Sakura's green eyes were wide in fright. "Ko-Kohana… In this house?" the ghostly figure nodded slowly as he faced away. The pink haired girl shivered as she saw the gaping hole in of his eyes. "How?"

Mamoru spoke, "This used to be my Aunties house, and I loved it here. Even if you make Kohana leave somehow, I'm never leaving." He glared at her with his piercing blue eyes. "_Never._"

Sakura shivered once more, "I'll talk to you later on once I've gotten rid of Kohana."

She looked down at the poor Kakuzu as she dragged him out the door and into the hall where they were both trampled over with more than enough questions, as it seems.

"What happened?" was all everyone could say right now.

"I suggest we leave the spirit alone. I'll explain everything later when we've set up the uh… stuff." She still doesn't know about the high tech equipment of this generation. "Well, forget about that topic later, but just get set up like you did at the Hatake's." They obediently nodded and started setting equipments around the entire house, and Kakuzu was brave enough to enter the eerie room to set up an EMF detector and a video camera.

As soon as they were finished, the group all gathered down to the warm fireplace as Sakura told the story of Mamoru. Once Sakura was finished, Konan was nearly in tears, "That's terrible!" she shook her head in disapproval. "That Kohana's a damn bitch."

Hidan shrugged, "Takes one to know one."

As usual, Hidan would always get ready to run before Konan could catch up. The frustrated blue haired girl growled, "Come back here you good for nothing son of a bitch!"

Hidan stuck out his tongue as they raced through the never-ending halls, "Ha! I forgot what my mother looks like, so how would you know if she was a bitch? Maybe she's a whore!"

Konan grew more so angrier, "You're so cruel!"

He ran inside his room and slammed it shut while Konan clawed at it, "Tch, you're the one who called my mother a bitch." Just then, the bangs and clawing stopped. "Ha, had enough slut?" Silence… "Konan?" he narrowed his white thin eyebrows. As he slowly opened his door, he saw Konan standing frozen solid and staring at the end of the hall. "Konan? Are you okay?"

As soon as he looked down her direction, he muttered, "Holy shit…"

**Living Room**

_Psssssshhhh!_ Strangely enough, everyone would carry a small walky-talky around everywhere they go. Pein's walky-talky just so happened to be making noise as he flipped a switch and held it as he spoke, "Hai?"

"Pein, you've got to come here… quick." Hidan spoke so quietly.

"What's wrong?" Pein narrowed his pierced eyebrows. "Is it the spirit?"

"I think… I think it's Koha—" he was cut off while a small scream was heard in the background and a sinister voice appeared, _"Too bad so sad, you can never find your friend. Never ever, at least not until I finally destroy that brat's spirit."_ The voice sounded sickly sweet.

Pein immediately switched off the connection and immediately raced up the stairs while everyone followed behind him. "Sakura, you said you could put the spirits to rest?"

She nodded, "It's complicated, and I'll need space. Otherwise, everything should go by smoothly…" She glared at the spirit with long black hair down to her waist as it floated everywhere. "But the hardest part is to convince the ghost into agreeing and saying a certain chant."

"_Where oh where are your pathetic little friends?" _Kohana smirked as she walked up the Sakura. _"I see you have spoke to my filthy little brother…how he disgusts me so much… I'm not passing over to the other side. I will leave when he disappears on the face of the earth. Besides… I will most likely be sent to Hell." _Her long flowing hair wisped around Sakura's pale cheeks.

"Your brother loves you so much, why do you hate him?" She interrogated as she told everyone else to go back down and check the monitors if something unusual is occurring.

"_Yes but—"_

She was cut off by another question, "Is it because of greed? You love your brother as well when your parents were still alive, but now that their dead you were jealous of how they chose to give Mamoru the fortune instead of you who have taken care of him the most."

Kohana looked enraged, _"I—"_

"I also know that when you see Mamoru, you still love him. You still love him because he has loved you more back then. Only, your greed blinded the love away." Silence. This time, Kohana glared and disappeared into thin air, as the temperature grew colder as a vase was knocked off a side table and broke as Sakura only sighed at her ignorance.

**Tomorrow Morning**

As usual, the birds would chirp, the wind would knock on your window, as the sun would show you a bright smile. The smell of breakfast invaded everyone's nostrils as their mouths started watering and immediately put on warm jackets or sweaters and all met in the surprisingly clean kitchen. They were all surprised to see Sakura and Konan both cooking breakfast. As they sat down on a rather long coffee table that could fit fifteen people easily, plates were passed around as well as forks and knives. It was a habit for them to use forks, spoons, or knives during breakfast while they used chopsticks during lunch and dinner. The aroma of hot buns, scrambled eggs, eggs sunny-side up, bowls of chopped up fruit, cereal boxes with colorful labels, a large jug of milk, plate full of hot bacon and ham, and of course, toasted bagels with cream cheese at the end.

Deidara's eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes, "Holy…"

"Shit." Hidan finished as he yawned. "Dude, is it a fucking holiday or something?!"

Konan laughed, "I found Sakura awake really early preparing for breakfast because she couldn't sleep so I helped."

"What time did you wake up?" Sasori asked as he brought out another jug of orange juice and poured himself a glass.

"Four, but I explored a little bit around here. Then I went down to the library to read for an hour and a half… So I got dressed, then spent the rest of the time down here." She smiled.

Zetsu blinked, "It's not very healthy to not get enough sleep."

"It's a side-affect." Everyone nodded. "Well… Is today a Monday?"

They all nodded, "That means, first day of school for you." Konan smirked, "It's going to be Hell."

Sakura tilted her head, "Oh, I've been to Hell already though, it isn't as bad as everyone says."

Kisame scooted away from her, "You're really weird…"

"Matte, what about the uh… kiss thing? So… which one of us do you choose?" Sasori pointed out.

Before Sakura could speak, Konan already held out a top hat with several pieces of paper inside. "Okay, I've got this hat, and which ever description I pull out, it will describe the person you have to kiss! I hate the name thing, this is way is more fun."

Every sighed while the blue haired woman smirked, "Hm… He was pale skin." Kisame and Zetsu sighed in relief as they scooted away. She pulled out another description. "He has onyx eyes." Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu both stepped away while she drew another description. "Has… orange hair?!"

Pein looked shocked, "Me?!?!"

_**Bloopers!**_

**Scene 1:**

**Take 1:**

**Sakura:** "Is it because of greed? You love your brother as well when your parents were still alive, but now that their dead you were jealous of how they chose to give Mamoru the fortune instead of you who have taken care of him the most."

**Kohana:** _"I—"_

**Sakura:** "I also know that when you see—"

**Kohana:** Okay, I can't deal with it, QUIT INTERRUPTING ME!

**Karasu (me):** Um… Kohana, that's part of the script.

**Kohana:** Yes, yes, but I don't give a shit. You know what? I quit.

**Karasu:** *sigh* we better find another actress…

**Ino:** Oh! I can play her part!

**Karasu:** For the last time NO! Security!

**Take 2:**

**Sakura:** "Is it because of greed? You love your brother as well when your parents were still alive, but now that their dead you were jealous of how they chose to give Mamoru the fortune instead of you who have taken care of him the most."

**Ino:** Um… Script?

**Karasu: ***sigh* you were cut off—

**Ino:** OMG I WAS CUT?! Hurry! I need First Aid, no, take me to the hospital!!!

**Scene 2:**

**Take 1:**

**Hidan:** "Takes one to know one bitch."

**Konan:** Hey, the director hasn't even started yet. She's on her coffee break.

**Hidan:** Yeah I know that.

**Konan:** … Man-whore.

**Hidan:** Slut

**Konan:** Go fuck your slutty mom Hidan.

**Deidara: **BUUUURRRRNNN!!!

**Hidan:** Whoops, I didn't do it with my mom, I did it with yours!

**Deidara:** BUUURRRNNN!!!

**Konan:** …Hey, why is there a camera in front of us…?

**Author's Note:** Haha, yeah the Bloopers aren't as funny since I wasn't really thinking about that. But, damn it, my left eye feels weird… Kinda painful… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Hmm… Okay, this story is going to be put on (kinda) HIATUS (even though I don't know what that stands for, I know it means on hold or something)! Why is that? Because… I've got this NEW plot for another ItaSaku, and I KNOW I will forget EVERYTHING if I wait to finish this story! So… I'll try my best to update a little, at least once each two weeks I'll promise myself! So, this is my new story, check it out and review please! _**The Forgotten and Blind**_

**Summary:** Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura are soon to be married, and as a gift, Itachi's father gives him the family's large company. Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, is in extreme envy. He has the fortune, a beautiful soon-to-be wife and everyone shows him respect. He decides to murder his brother in a car accident, and Sakura would join as well. Though, Itachi made a promise to Sakura, and kept it for he protected her and is now blind. Sakura, however, forgets everyone she knows, including her love, Itachi. Will they ever be united again? Will Itachi ever find out who caused the accident?


End file.
